A Little Christmas Cheer (A Sesshomaru and Kagome Story)
by Zorrander2012
Summary: Kagome feels bad that Sesshomaru had to go into the office on Christmas Eve, when he wanted to be at home with her. So she came up with a crafty little plan to "lift his spirits" Little did Sesshomaru know that this will be a Christmas that he'll never forget.
1. Part I: Setting The Stage

**_This is something I been thinking about doing for a while now, I been so busy with "Dancing In The Moonlight" that I don't have any other stories posted on my profile and this particular one I had saved on my computer for a while before I joined Fan fiction. Net. It is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome Christmas story and I thought since Dec. 25 is almost here why not post it now? This story will be a two ,maybe a four-part story and my first, so as always I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy it. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and Kagome._**

**(I wish everyone on Fan fiction. Net a very happy Merry Christmas)**

_**By: Zorrander2012**_

**A Little Christmas Cheer (A Sesshomaru and Kagome Story)**

_**There is another user on here named Silver Unicorn Blood that copied and paste my story without my knowledge. They just renamed the story to new year's cheer. Please people do not give this users any reviews or comments. The story is mines and mines along, and I do not respect any user that copies a story someone work hard on. Again do not comment or review this users story. It belongs to me. Thank You.**_

**Part I: Setting The Stage**

Sesshomaru was at his wit's end, listening to the these clowns arguing like kids fighting over the last cookie in the jar. Ever since Taisho Inc. landed the Shikon account from the Shikon Corp. ran by Kaede Tsung, the business at Taisho Inc. has boomed, Taisho Inc. was a company that took pride in multi tasking their different aspects of business, from stocks and bonds, to the latest software for computers. Now they were trying to land the Toshiko account(I know it sounds lame) that their rivals of Onigumo Enterprise were trying to steal.

"I should take leader point of deal." Inuyasha grumbled "I have the skills and finesse needed to close this deal." Inuyasha said arrogantly.

'He has grown from the stupid little whelp that he use to be.' Sesshomaru thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Miroku Kumo, the head leader of his finance department mumbled under his breath, "The only thing you have finesse is in running your mouth." Mirkou mumbled.

Inuyasha swiveled his head around to Miroku with narrowed eyes. "What was that perv?" Inuyasha growled. Flexing his claws with the promise of pain.

"You heard me. You whining brat." Miroku's spoke louder standing up out of his seat at the board room table.

Sesshomaru was almost tempted to rip both of their throats out for all this squabbling, but he couldn't help but agree with Miroku. His half-brother did have a tendency to let his mouth get him into trouble. This argument was getting out of hand, as he saw Miroku pulled sutras and a silver 3 part staff out of his briefcase(it can collapse) as Inuyasha made his way around the table to Miorku, and Sesshomaru have had enough.

"ENOUGH. BOTH OF YOU." Sesshomaru roared at the pair eyes glowing dangerously red in warning. "Miroku and Inuyasha, sit down and acted your age." He commanded.

"Kiss ass. Ice prick." Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru .

Sesshomaru zoomed around the table at inhuman speed to stand in front of Inuyasha, picking him up by the scruff of his neck. "The only reason why you work here is that I'm CEO because of father. This is my company. I run the show and make the rules whelp. You do good to remember that." Sesshomaru growled low in his throat at Inuyasha before throwing him across the room into the seat.

On the other side of the table Miroku was trying hard to contain his laughter at Inuyasha being thrown 10 ft. across the room. He laughed harder when Inuyasha growled at him.

"Ahem. Excuse me. Sesshomaru, if all the sibling pest is over. We still need someone to take point on the Toshiko deal." His right hand Myouga pointed out.

"YES.I KNOW." Sesshomaru roared once more, this time at Myouga. 'Yes, someone's going to die very soon .' He thought as he cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

He took out his cell phone and looked at the caller id and he could help but let a smile form on his lips. It was his mate Kagome, the fiery little vixen; who came and turned his life upside down more than 3 years ago. Her fiery spirit, her beauty, inside and out and her heart. So pure and big, she give so unselfishly to others and above all forgiving.

He flipped open the cell phone and was instantly greeted with her seductively sinful voice, that was threatening to instantly arouse him.

"Hello Sesshou." Kagome said through the phone doing all but purring at him.

"Yes Minx." Sesshomaru's nickname for her and with good reason.

Kagome knew that he would be in a bad mood working on Christmas Eve, so among decorating the house, she also had put together a plan that would make Christmas a little more cheerful for him and if everything went right. It would be a very merry Christmas indeed. But she had to be careful, Sesshomaru knew her inside and out, while most would say it would be a good thing, in her case it was annoying.

"Are you busy?" Kagome asked in a sing-song voice that instantly put Sesshomaru on alert.

"What are you up to my little vixen." Sesshomaru growled huskily through the phone and he could feel Kagome's arousal through their mating mark.

"Nothing Sesshou. I just want call you to how you were doing. I felt lonely and since you had to go in to work early on Christmas Eve. I decided to plan something to cheer you." Kagome said in her most innocent voice and Sesshomaru smirked knowing that Kagome was anything but innocent, he had the scratches on his back from last night to prove. Not that he was complaining.

"What do you have plan. Mate" Sesshomaru asked. Delightfully interested in what his mate had plan for him know that it will be gratifying for both in the end.

"In a few second you should receive a picture file on your phone." Kagome told him. Sure enough his phone ringer for any messages alert him that a picture sent to his phone.(Android)

"Give me one second. "He told her, he went to his picture folder and when the picture came up he thought he had died and gone to heaven. It was a picture of a red bra and thong set. "Good god. Red." His favorite color and she knew it. He always said that anything red and sexy illegal for someone like Kagome to wear. It just made her look positively sinful, especially with her flawless creamy white skin.

Kagome heard his shallow breathing and knew that he saw the picture. "Do you like it Sesshou?" Kagome purred playfully through the phone.

Sesshomaru felt a growl come from deep in his throat at sound of Kagome's voice and felt his length tightening almost painfully. "Are you trying to kill me, woman." Sesshomaru growled through the phone and heard his mate let out a long and rich laugh.

"Oh Sesshou. How can I kill a god. Especially when he is all mine." She said lustily "How soon can you be home?"

"Why do you ask such things. Woman. Know that this is my company." Sesshomaru asked slightly unnerved.

"Sorry Sesshou. Just can't wait for you to come home so you can receive your gift." Kagome said, and she almost forgot. "You should go to your office, I have something for you. Follow the instructions to the letter." Kagome knew how Sesshomaru likes to be in control, but not this time. "And Sesshou. Don't be late. I promise this will be a very merry Christmas to remember." And with that she hung up.

_'That woman will be the death of me.' He thought_

"Everyone. We will continue this after the Christmas break." He announced. As he stood from the table. "Myouga. Tell everyone to go home and enjoy the holiday. For when it is over it's back to business." he said sternly.

'Sesshomaru giving everyone on leave to go home on Christmas. Yeah right.' Inuyasha wasn't buying it. He smelled his half-brother's arousal when he was on the phone and knew it had to be Kagome he was talking to. Beside no else had been able to remove the icicle from lord jackass. So he thought to mess with Sesshomaru a bit.

Inuyasha made his way to the head chair Sesshomaru was stand at and he slap him on the back hard. "So. Going home to get some huh?" Inuyasha said loudly much to Sesshomaru's chagrin.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha with a sinister smile, and he saw Inuyasha's face turn pale.

Inuyasha seen that smile before and it wasn't nothing good. "See- Ya -Sessh-." Was all Inuyasha had a chance to say before Sesshomaru landed a right hook to Inuyasha's jaw send him 20 ft. across the room into the wall. He felt some satisfaction upon hearing several ribs cracking.

"Asshole." Was all Sesshomaru said before he followed everyone else out the boardroom and headed for his office.

Upon reaching his office and opening the door he say a package with a note.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I have something special planned for us this Christmas, You've been in the office working so hard and I thought maybe a little treat was in order. For all your hard work and above all for being the best husband and mate, loving me when I thought no one would. For being the light of my life and you still are after all these years. I sent you something special to wear, put it on before you get here. You are already dangerously sexy in anything you wear, but I pick this out for you . For this special occasion. To wear to dinner. Hope you love it._

_Love,_

_Kagome Taisho_

_P.S. After a candlelight dinner and some dancing , we can delve into other "activities". Oh first go to the winery store and pick up some champagne, and remember don't be late._

Sesshomaru could hardly think straight, he read the note again and felt his blood boiling. He was fighting with his beast, who was screaming for him to go home and ravish his delectable mate and to hell with the directions. But he knew by giving her this(Just this once) his gift that he will receive when he get home will be will worth it. He opened up the box and saw a silk blood-red dress shirt with a pair of black dress pants with the shoes to match.

It took him less than 10 minutes to change into the outfit and he had to say he was rather impressed with what his mate chosen. The blood-red silk shirt complement his pale skin along with his markings and eyes and the black dress pants was a nice contrast to his silver hair. After he looked himself over in the mirror and saw everything was in order he raced off to the winery to get some champagne and to race home to his naughty little minx. Wondering if he will be able to keep his sanity, knowing how he was feeling now(which was considerably hard and aroused). He was silently praying to the gods that he doesn't just take her just as soon as he get home knowing that she went through a lot of trouble planning this.

'It's going to be a very merry Christmas.' He thought, as he was determined to make to his destination in time.

"Ready or not. Here I come Kagome." Sesshomaru said aloud, and if he has his way they both will be "coming " all through Christmas Eve.

**TBC**

_I'm a little nervous about this fanfic, this will be my first fanfic outside of (Dancing In The Moonlight). I just didn't want to solely concentrate on that story along, and I wanted to expand my fanfic collection. So I hope everyone that reads this will enjoy it, and always read and review or if want to send something personally_


	2. Part II :OMG(Oh My God)

**_As I said before, I didn't want to stay stuck on "Dancing In The Moonlight." and I have had this file on my flash drive for a while now. I was unsure at first about posting this but after a while, I decided that it was worth taking a chance. So as always, read and review or send me a personal comment about the chapter to my inbox :-) THANK YOU!. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and Kagome._**

_Flashback:_

_took him less than 10 minutes to change into the outfit and he had to say he was rather impressed with what his mate chosen. The blood red silk shirt complement his pale skin along with his markings and eyes and the black dress pants was a nice contrast to his silver hair. After he looked himself over in the mirror and saw everything was in order he raced off to the winery to get some champagne and to race home to his naughty little minx. Wondering if he will be able to keep his sanity, knowing how he was feeling now(which was considerably hard and aroused). He was silently praying to the gods that he doesn't just take her just as soon as he get home knowing that she went through a lot of trouble planning this._

_'It's going to be a very merry Christmas.' He thought, as he was determined to make to his destination in time._

_ "Ready or not. Here I come Kagome." Sesshomaru said aloud, and if he has his way they both will be "coming " all through Christmas Eve._

_**By: Zorrander2012**_

**A Little Christmas Cheer (A Sesshomaru and Kagome Story)**

**Part II: OMG(Oh My God)**

Sesshomaru was almost to break the speed limit to get to the winery than home to his tasty mate, but he decided against it, coming to the conclusion that she would be highly upset. After all the last he want he to be upset, he wanted he to be under him writhing and moaning his name instead.

_'Almost there.' He thought_.

**(Kagome)**

Kagome looked herself over in the mirror once more and thought she was heart stopping and her beloved Taiyoukai wouldn't know what to do with himself. She had chosen a crimson strapless dress with a mid-high split running up the side, with crimson high heels that had sliver straps, she had did her hair up. Instead of her usual straight long black flowing hair, she had added wavy curls to the ends of her hair, and to top it off she wore her heart shape diamond studded earrings with that had a ruby stones in the center and sprayed herself with his and hers favorite perfume, jasmine and lilies.

'Eat your heart out. Sesshomaru.' She thought letting out a light giggle. She also remember to wear the red bra and thong set underneath her dress.

She came of the bedroom and made her way to the spacious dinning room to making last minute preparations. The table in the dinning room was lit with rose scented candles with rose petals covering the table and soft music playing in the background, and the table was set with a lobster dinner with fresh cut asparagus and roasted garlic potatoes and for dessert strawberries with whipped cream. As far as the mansion was concerned, anyone first steeping inside would think they were in a winter wonderland. She went all out decorating the place in the right Christmas setting and she could be happier, and up in the bedroom is what held Sesshomaru's **_"gift"._**

Kagome didn't know why she was so nervous all of the sudden, but passed it off as a good thing. She really hope he like everything that she had done. A warm feeling overcame her as she realize that he was almost here.

"Almost Time." Kagome said aloud to herself.

**(Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru had made it to Tokyo winery and couldn't be more happier, he didn't want to waste anytime and end up incurring his mate's wrath for being late. A young man walked over to Sesshomaru and bowed before handing him a package. It also had a note attached to.

_Sesshomaru,_

_If you are reading this then you are almost here, grabbed the champagne and hurry home. Remember it will serve you best to not be late or there will be a "punishment" waiting for you._

_Your Minx,_

_Kagome Taisho_

"Hello. I'm Marcus. We were expecting you." The young man told Sesshomaru when study the bottle of champagne.

Sesshomaru was heading straight back out the door when the young man said " Have a Merry Christmas. Mr. Taisho."

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and gave the man a full smile showing his fangs. "Yes. It's going to be a great Christmas indeed." He said to him as he head out the door too his car.

**(Kagome)**

Kagome squealed for joy as she felt Sesshomaru drawing near, not more than 20 minutes from the mansion, she was glad that she told the staff to go home so they could be along. With what will occur following Sesshomaru's arrival called for the place to be empty.

_'Especially with all the noise we will be making.' She thought with a smile of mischief._

**(Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru was waiting at the traffic light, mentally coaching himself and his beast not to simply devour his mate as soon as he looked upon her, knowing that it be the most likely scenario that will occur if he didn't. He was coaching himself and scolding his beast that was screaming at him to just simply screw her brains out as soon as they was in the door, but he would not have any of that, and he told his beast that they will have their time and when they were through with her, she won't be able to walk straight for a month.

His beast reluctantly agreed to what his master proposed to him, if not stubbornly. The light turned green and Sesshomaru raced through it, he didn't want to cause no accidents or have to deal with a annoying cop trying to give him a speeding ticket. But he knew that if he didn't get home soon. He was going to lose it, and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

**(Normal)**

Sesshomaru drove up the last block as the site of his mansion came into view and he almost swore at himself as he felt his heart thundering in his chest at finally being home, away from work and with his lovely mate. He went through the gate and drove up the driveway and parked the car. Before he got out the car he remembered to grab the bottle of champagne.

_'Breathe. Just breathe.' he reprimanded himself in his mind_.

He put the key in the lock and opened the door, and what he saw before him nearly took his breath away. Kagome standing there in the entrance way to the dinning room look absolutely breathtaking in the strapless crimson dress with that oh so sexy slit running up the side of the dress with her beautiful midnight hair done with wavy curls at the ends with a pair of diamond studded earrings and to top it off she was wearing "come do me" crimson high heels with silver straps. He let out a growl of appreciation at her attire, then took a look around at the decorations, he saw decorations of every kind from Christmas wreaths to candy canes on the fireplaces and a stunning 40 foot tree deck out in red and silver ornaments, popcorn pieces candy canes, red and silver streamers. It looked like a winter wonderland. he turned his attention back to Kagome, who was sporting a huge grin at Sesshomaru's expression.

This was the reaction that she was looking for from Sesshomaru, she watch him as his eyes slowly traveled over every inch of her body almost like a physical caress and she couldn't help but slightly shiver. Sesshomaru was looking at her like her could eat her alive. Literally, and if he had it his was he would and say to hell with dinner and have her for dessert.

"Welcome Sesshou." Kagome greeted. Walking up to him and too the champagne to put it in the silver ice bucket, trying not to drool as she took in the outfit he was wearing. He look positively decadent she thought as she let her gaze slowly look over him. The crimson silk dress shirt fit him just right and show how lean and muscular he was without over doing it and the black dress pants just added to the effect. Especially with the shirt color which was a great contrast to his silky silver hair and his pale skin. It also made his markings stand out even more than usual and she decided right then and there that this wasn't just a man but a god above all others and she was grateful that he was hers and hers along as she was his and his along.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his and leaned into his frame as he wrapped his arms around her. They just stood their for a moment take comfort of each other after being away for so long , Sesshomaru pulled to look at her and wonder how in all kami's creation did he get so luck to have this beautiful, fiery miko as his mate, as he brought his lips to hers in a kiss that had her toes curling. She felt his tongue seeking entrance in her mouth and she happily obliged him.

Sesshomaru felt his control slipping as their tongues battle for dominance, which he easily won and he felt a low throat growl work it's way from deep inside him. He knew if they didn't stop now, he was going to take her.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's manhood poking at her stomach and knew that he was just as worked up as she was and knew they had to stop.

As she pulled out of the heavy lip lock and looked at him his usual amber eyes were rimmed in pink and she knew it signaled that his beast was present, but she knew Sesshomaru was in control as always.

"Shall we have dinner. Shessou?" Kagome asked as she took his hand and led him to the dinning room were dinner was waiting for them.

As Sesshomaru followed behind his mate and noted a extra sway in her hips, he wonder for a moment would it be possible to die from being so hard.

_' I rather have you for dinner instead. Or maybe dessert.' He thought smirking as they went into the dinning room to eat._

**TBC**

_Chapter 3 is up next and fun begins people so please stay tuned for more... THANK YOU ! and as always read and review._


	3. Part III: Dinner and Dancing

_**I almost panicked trying to finish this last chapter of this Christmas story, honestly I thought I had more time since I did all of my Christmas shopping in advances. I guess I didn't count on how tired I would be afterwards, woke up really, really late. I realized at the last moment that I need to get these last two chapter posted before Christmas was over with, I decided that this will be the last chapter in this Christmas story. Who knows their might be a squeal...I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and Kagome.**_

_Flashback:_

_As she pulled out of the heavy lip lock and looked at him his usual amber eyes were rimmed in pink and she knew it signaled that his beast was present, but she knew Sesshomaru was in control as always._

_"Shall we have dinner. Shessou?" Kagome asked as she took his hand and led him to the dinning room were dinner was waiting for them._

_As Sesshomaru followed behind his mate and noted a extra sway in her hips, he wonder for a moment would it be possible to die from being so hard._

_' I rather have you for dinner instead. Or maybe dessert.' He thought smirking as they went into the dinning room to eat._

**_By:Zorrander2012_**

**_(Song used is by Leona Lewis Angel)_**

**A Little Christmas Cheer (A Sesshomaru and Kagome Story)**

**Part III: Dinner and Dancing**

Dinner was well... very sexually charged as they went from simply eating at the table to feeding each other pieces of meat from the lobster. It started out very innocent of course, until it got to the strawberries and whipped cream that Kagome had set up on a silver tray. Each time Sesshomaru would take a piece of the ripe fruit and eat a part of it and then kiss Kagome letting her taste the strawberry in his mouth.

To some people they might be a little disturbed by this but to Kagome this so simply exchange between them was one of the most erotic things that she has experienced with him and it was turning her on like never before. _"Not Yet."_ She mentally scolded herself. For letting things get carried away (Remember she has Sesshomaru's gift upstairs in the bed room).

Sesshomaru knew something was up and he knew his mate was just a insatiable as he was when it came to her, he decided not to bring it up for now as he remember the soft music that he heard playing when he into the mansion and he got an idea in his head. He loved to dance,(a habit he picked up from Kagome) and so does she, if she wanted to compete in dance competitions; she would stomp the other competitors. That's how good she was, even if she didn't think so . Sesshomaru stood up from the table with a grace and a regality that only he could possess and held out his hand to Kagome.

"May I have this dance. My lady." Sesshomaru asked with a light smile playing upon his face. Waiting for her answer, even thought he knew what it would be, even thought they lived in the future the would still sometimes use their titles for each other.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a light giggle as she accepted Sesshomaru 's hand and went to the dance floor;(Kagome had a dance floor set up in the foyer that led into the living room)

_I feel it, you feel it_  
_That this was meant to be._  
_I know it, you know it_  
_That you were made for me._

Sesshomaru and Kagome swayed to the music and he couldn't help but feel that this song was tailor-made for them and spoke directly to how they feel about each other and it made his heart swell with unspeakable warmth.

_We can't deny this any longer_  
_Day by day it's getting stronger._  
_I want it, you want it_  
_It's what the people want to see._

Sesshomaru had started to lead Kagome into a waltz number and Kagome followed him with ease seeing as they both were damn near professional, especially Kagome. Since she was 8, she had always loved to dance and took dance lessons for years.

_We're like Romeo and Juliet_  
_Families can't divide us._  
_Like the tallest mountain or the widest sea_  
_Nothing's big enough to hide us._

Looking into his eyes Kagome felt like Cinderella at the ball dancing with her handsome prince, but in this case her handsome lord and she twirled away from him and he spun her back, and dipping her low and brought her back upright.

_When we make love its overwhelming_  
_I just touch the heavens_  
_You're an angel, you're an angel._

Sesshomaru was entranced by her, and always was when he danced with her. She moved with such sensuality and grace it almost knocked him on his feet, he leaned in to kiss her, Kagome didn't resist and eagerly accepted. He kissed her until he could sense her need for oxygen. He then released her lips and began to trail kiss on her neck.

_I said this world, this world._  
_Could leave us anyday_  
_But my love for you, it will never go away._

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's manhood poking her in the stomach and she felt a new wave of arousal overtake her, and she knew it would be time for the _"main event"_ of her Sesshou's Christmas gift as she molded her body to his as almost if she could fuse her body to his.

_And I don't wanna go to sleep_  
_'cause you are like a dream_  
_For every night I say a prayer,_  
_And I swear you are the answer_  
_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel._

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat his appreciation as the smell of her desire for him made it's way up to his nose. He twirled her again, and when he brought her back to face him, he ground his manhood against her and her arosual spiked ten folded. He had to have her now or he would surely go mad.

_So we take it each moment our love grows_  
_I see it, you see it,_  
_What we have is made of gold_  
_We're so filled with meaning,_  
_Nothing can make us shallow._

Kagome saw the look in his eyes and knew he wasn't going to last much longer, she knew she had already pushed him to his breaking point and being the ravenous Taiyoukai, that he is. She see that too much and he would snap and just take right thier on the dance floor.

_So I hold it, and you hold it_  
_The promise of tomorrow._  
_When we make love its overwhelming_  
_I just touch the heavens._  
_You're an angel, you're an angel_

"You're doing this on purpose. Aren't you, my little vixen." He said as he started to place kisses on her neck once more.

_And I said this world, this world_  
_Could leave us anyday_  
_But my love for you, it will never go away._

"What ever do you mean Sesshou?" Kagome asked playing the innocent routine and Sesshomaru wasn't buying it one bit. He was proving right, when he felt Kagome's little hand traveled down his body and he felt his breath hitch as she started to stoke his very noticeable manhood through his black dress pants.

_And I don't wanna go to sleep_  
_'cause you are like a dream_  
_For every night I say a prayer,_  
_And I swear you are the answer_  
_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel._

"I know you have something planned. So why not tell me minx?" Sesshomaru asked trying to persuade her and trailed his hand over her right breast palming it through the form fitting dress she wore.

_I don't need three wishes_  
_Well I just need one_  
_For us to never be finished_  
_For us to never be done_  
_When they say it's over_  
_We'll just say I love you_  
_And when they say it's finished_  
_We'll just keep on building_.

"Why do that? It would be more enjoyable as a surprise, rather than spoiling it now." Kagome reasoned and try not to laugh at her mate's obvious sexual frustrations.

_And I said this world, this world_  
_Could leave us anyday_  
_But my love for you, it will never go away._  
_And I don't wanna go to sleep_  
_'cause you are like a dream_  
_For every night I say a prayer,(Ohhhh)_  
_And I swear you are the answer [x2]_

"So you're going to make me. The most feared Taiyoukai that ever lived resort to desperate measures?" Sesshomaru asked her and narrowed his eyes at her when she began laughing softly.

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel._

_Yes you are. You're an angel_

_You're an angel. You're an angel_

_You're an angel_

Kagome couldn't help it, to him as frustrated as he makes her when she wanted him and he teases her about, almost having her going out of her mind from wanting him so much. It was very empowering.

_You're an angel. You're an angel_

_You're an angel. [x3]_

_Mmmmm._

"No. My hot and sexy Taiyoukai "angel". You will have to wait no longer. Follow me." Was all she said as she made her way toward the stairs that led up to the bedroom.

**TBC**

_Kagome puts on a little show for her beloved Taiyoukai. Will he be able to handle it? (Part VI coming up soon, stay tuned!)_

Paste your document here...


	4. Part VI: I Just Wanna See You Strip

**_THANK YOU ALL! for the support and reviews sent to me. It really means a lot and gives me the drive to continue on with my story. This will be the last chapter, I'm thinking about writing one for New Year's send me a PM or a review if you guys want one for New Year's and your thoughts on this story. But in all I hope you all enjoy this Christmas story. I don't own Inuyasha, I just love Sesshomaru and Kagome. LOL_**

_Flashback:_

_"So you're going to make me. The most feared Taiyoukai that ever lived resort to desperate measures?" Sesshomaru asked her and narrowed his eyes at her when she began laughing softly._

_"No. My hot and sexy Taiyoukai "angel". You will have to wait no longer. Follow me." Was all she said as she made her way toward the stairs that led up to the bedroom._

_**(Song Strip by Chris Brown ft. Kevin McCall, one part of the lyrics is changed from to Mrs. McCall to Mrs. Taisho .The song gets cut short when Sesshomaru's control )**_

_**There is another user on here named Silver Unicorn Blood that copied and paste my story without my knowledge. They just renamed the story to a new year's cheer. Please people do not give this users any reviews or comments. The story is mines and mines along, and I do not respect any user that copies a story someone work hard on. Again do not comment or review this users story. It belongs to me. Thank You.**_

**A Little Christmas Cheer(A Sesshomaru and Kagome Story)**

_**Part VI: I Just Wanna See You Strip**_

Sesshomaru also wanted to growled in triumph when she said that he would finally get to see the big surprise she had in the bedroom for him and by the way she had that sly smile plastered on her face, he knew that the surprise will be great. As she open the door and they entered the bedroom, he could help but be pleased at the sight before him. There were well over a dozen silver and red candles giving the room a most pleasant aroma, rose petals were scattered all around the room. He looked to his left and saw a tray with more strawberries and whipped cream (*wink, wink*)and he instantly had many images running through his mind on how he could put the fruit and the creamy topping to good use. But was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's sex seductive laugh. "Sit down on the bed, and you might want to get comfortable as she went into the bathroom.

Kagome quickly changed into her outfit that she had brought before handed and let a devilish smile play on her face. "Oh my god. He is going to die when he sees this." Kagome said out loud to herself. Then it was time, she checked her hair in the mirror and her outfit and she topped it off with red high heel pumps for the effect and silently opened the bathroom door. She looked to see Sesshomaru still sitting on the bed, but minus his dress shirt, his shoes were gone and it look like he was deep in thought and haven't realized that she was standing there looking at him. She took this time to start the music.

Sesshomaru turned his head as soon as the music came on and he almost fell off the bed as he took in Kagome's outfit. It look liked the school uniform he seen her travel to the feudal era in but it had minor alterations done to it, instead of her white shirt, it was red and her shirt which was green was now black. To put it simply, she looked like a sinfully sexy devil that came to earth to torture him, but in a good way. As the intro to much continue into the claps and drumbeat she moved seductive towards him with a come hither smile on her face and he decided she was going to get screwed hard real soon.

_Take it off I wanna love you and everybody wanna touch you_  
_You moving right wanna see what's up under then back it up, beep beep like a trucker._  
_Nice thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face_  
_But don't none of that matter I'm about to make your pockets fatter_

Kagome was loving the looking upon her Taiyoukai's face now, it gave her a boast of power like no other. Her, Kagome can make this Taiyoukai, the most feared youkai that ever lived go out of his mind with desire. For her and it thrilled her to have that knowledge of him . She kept her eyes on his as she swayed her hips. She moved her right hand from her neck to her shoulder and stretched it out, arching her palm in the most elegant way. She repeated the same with her left. Then she came to the foot of the bed where he was sitting open his legs ass she grind rear against him, she let a smirk grace her face when she hard him take a long hard breath, but she allowed him no reprieve as she moved like a snake, popping and bouncing her most appetizing body parts, making his shaft twitch.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe_  
_Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it_  
_Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)_  
_God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!_  
_Girl I just wanna see you..._

Sesshomaru made a move to touch her and she moved out of his grasp just in time and turned to face him as she followed the song's lyrics and strip like she never strip before as she took her time unbuttoning her top while still rocking her hips to the beat of the song and saw his eyes switch from red to gold when she revealed the red bra that was underneath and she slither down to the floor and all fours crawling towards him like a predator stalking her prey and whipped her hair around in the most erotic way that Sesshomaru has ever saw. He wonder what else his mate would surprise him with as he fought his beast who was scratching at the cages to Sesshomaru's mind trying to get free.

_Got my shades on with my J's on in the club with a pocket full of ones  
This girl, booty out of control there she go up and down the pole  
Which one I'm take home get my freak on if you ain't freaking, we ain't speaking_

"Ka-go-me." He warned grinding his teeth together as she raised up off the floor slowly with her hands following up his legs and brushing against shaft making him groan out loud as he hands traveled up his abdomen to his chest. Kagome knew he was about to blow his top, but she want to se how far she could push him before he loss control to his beast.

_You think I'm playing, no I'm not let me see you back it up and drop_  
_Yeah, I wanna see your legs in the air baby don't worry about your hair or those tracks_  
_I don't give a damn about that in the club they're playing my song,_  
_Turn it up, play it all night long If you think you can, and you know you can_  
_I'm a give you all this money money money_

Kagome gave him a kissed that made _his _toes curl in a mimicking fashion of what they would be doing soon enough and he could help but moan from the sensation of it. Then she left a trail of kisses on each of his eyes and his neck and she bit down, not enough to break the skin but it had the effect she wanted as felt her Taiyoukai shuddered as she used her tongue to soothe the ache.

And that was the last straw ...

He shredded all his clothes in a flash and was naked and pounced on Kagome.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe_  
_Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it_  
_Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)_  
_God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!_  
_Girl I just wanna see you..._

**(Song Ends)**

In an almost dizzying motions Kagome found herself on the bed looking up a very horny and red-eyed Taiyoukai and she felt her heart skip a couple of beat and wetness pool between her legs and course he picked up on this land let a full smile grace his face. Sesshomaru leaned down to planted tiny kisses on Kagome's neck and used his tongue to lick a path to her ear

.

"You tease me endlessly mate. Now you will be punished, and trust me mate. I'm going to take you to heaven and hell this night." He promised in a dark lusty voice and heard her moan beneath him as his hot breath fanned across her neck. Before Kagome could realize what was happening she was strip of all her clothes, she looked up at her Taiyoukai and she the hungry look in his eyes and quickly realized that she is now the prey and he's the predator and she couldn't have been more happier. She knew that he _and _his beast were present , but she was okay with knowing that neither would never hurt her.

Kagome's scent was driving him up the wall, it was all around him and he knew he had to taste her delicious nectar his head was between her legs sniffing the delicious aroma there. In a speed that Kagome couldn't comprehend, he inhaled her unimpeded scent and his hands found purchase on her thighs, kneading at the flesh.

Sesshomaru stuck out his tongue in search of her pearl. When he found it, he suckled hard and when plunged a finger into her, her body arched of the bed and she gasped at the sensations he was invoking within her as her as she start rocking her hips, he licked the little jewel, down to the moist cavern below to taste the juices steadily flowing from her, he brought his head up for a moment and reached over to the tray with the strawberries and whipped cream. He took a generous amount of whipped cream and applied it on her moist cavern then proceeded to lick her clean, and decided right then and there that this is what heaven tasted like and he could get enough as he started to speed up the strokes of his tongue and finger.

Kagome felt like she was on the verge of blacking out from the euphoria of felt racking through her body, she couldn't get enough air into her lungs, he took her to the cliff of ecstasy and left her there and she thought she would die from such sweet torture.

"Sesshomaru...please. please." She begged. Not ready sure of what she was begging for, but she knew she her body was humming with denied release.

Sesshomaru stopped his torture with his tongue, but thrust another finger inside of her with the first and slowed down the speed of his fingers, he didn't want her to fall of the edge. Not yet.

He had a pretty good idea of what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her say. Better yet beg for it.

"Tell me mate. Tell me what you want." He reply his voice husky and low.

"I want...ah...I" Was all Kagome manage to say as he sped up the thrust of his fingers, just a fraction.

Poor Kagome couldn't even remember who she was at this point.

"I need...I want."

"Speak up mate. I'm not psychic." He told her smirking.

"Oh god. Please. I want to come." Kagome screamed out.

"Your wish is granted." Was all he said as he moved back between her legs and started to suck on her pearl harder and increase the stroke of his fingers to full throttle.

**"SESSHOMARU."** She screamed out as she came hard and Sesshomaru was more than happy to lapped up the juicy treat.

Kagome felt like she was high above the clouds and she was never going to come back to earth, but got a wake up call as Sesshomaru crawled back up her body into his face was mere inches from his and let out a growl and the look up on her face as he whispered to her. "Oh. I'm far from done with you." He said and gave no warning he began kissing her deeper and harder and as their tongue danced he plunged his engorged member into her. Kagome broke away from the feverish for air as his thick shaft continue it's assault on her walls and she cried in pleasure.

Harder. Faster. She shamelessly called out for more as he began pounding into her at a brutal pace and growled as she flexed her inner muscles and began squeezing him and as punishment he reached between them and stroked her pearl hard and her hips flew off the bed.

Kagome's body was on sensory overload from the feelings her fierce Taiyoukai was making her feel. It was raw, it was passionate and it was something that she would never forget as long as they both shall live. Now the sex between Sesshomaru and Kagome has always been amazing, but what was happening between them now was extraordinary.

"Please..no...more." She gasped out as he withdrew just leaving the tip of his shaft inside of her.

"You started this by teasing me minx. Now I will finish it." He said and surged back into her and she screamed again her throat nearly going sore in the process. He didn't know how much longer he could last and he wanted her to come first, so he pulled out of her and turned her over on her stomach until she was on all fours and quickly plunged back into her. Pounding into her mercilessly.

Kagome felt the tight coiling in her body , and threw her back when she felt the waves of pure pleasure wash over her , and Kagome's release triggered his own and he let out a roar of triumph as he continue to pound into her as his load of seed after seed spurted into her like a geyser(a very hot one).

After his release 's shaft still twitch, even when their was nothing left to give and he slowly pulled out of her breathing hard as was she, and he brought her in his arms as their heartbeats began to stabilize again, and he pulled the covers over them.

"Merry Christmas. My Mate." Kagome said to him as she gave herself over to the world of sleep.

She was sleep in less than 20 minutes, Sesshomaru looked down at his mates beautiful as he heard her breathing even out. "And Merry Christmas to you My love." He whispered. He wonder if this is what he received for Christmas. He couldn't wait to New Year's. As he snuggled closer to his mate inhaling her scent and following her into the land of dreams.

**(The End)**

**_I hope you all enjoy this little Christmas story as much as I enjoyed writing it, I got to warn anyone who reads this that ist is my first time writing a lemon. But I thought I did really well. I thinking about writing one for New Year's. Tell me what you guys think about, and how did you like this story. Read and Review or of course leave me a PM. THANKS FOR READING!_**


End file.
